Konoha High
by Zwei-chan
Summary: The adventures of the Naruto gang at high school. Like many before me, I suck at summaries. Badly.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Yuuhi Kurenai, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Itachi, Sandaime Sarutobi, Konohamaru, Namiashi Raido and ANBU © Masashi Kishimoto

Romeo and Juliet © William Shakespeare

AU. The adventures of the Naruto gang in high school. SasuNaru, one-sided HinaSaku, more pairings to come.

"spoken" _"text"_ 'thoughts'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Target: Uchiha Sasuke. Ultra-sexy heartthrob of all of Konohagakure no Sato Academy High School, yours truly included. Model student, at the top of all his classes. Has a fan club, headed by Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Shadowed by his enigmatic older brother, Itachi, heir to Uchihacorp, the Uchiha clan's family business. Strengths: grades; looks; loyal fan base. Weaknesses: pouting and puppy-dog eyes, but only from Uzumaki Naruto; kompeito. Currently sitting in class, next to window, taking notes. Preparing to launch note, in T-minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, we have laun-"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

The blond snapped to attention as his drama teacher held a small, pink note in her hand. "DOES THIS BELONG TO YOU?"

The raven it had been launched at blushed in embarrassment for his boyfriend. "Uhh, Yuuhi-sensei, I think that belongs to me..."

The black-haired woman turned to him. "Oh, well here you go, Uchiha."

Sasuke opened the note and a small, orange piece of sugar candy fell onto his lap. Popping it into his mouth, he looked back up at the note. _"Teme,"_ it began, and Sasuke smiled a bit at the odd pet name, that most would find offensive, _"We're going out tonight. I'll pick you up at 18.30. Be ready." _Before he knew it, the bell rang. "Don't forget, class, we'll be holding auditions for this year's production of Romeo and Juliet on Monday! Be sure to practice your lines!" the drama teacher shouted over the crowd of sophomores exiting the class.

It was a nice day, so the students ate lunch outside. Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Hinata and Neji formed their usual gang and sat under a sakura tree, and were soon joined by Ino, Sakura, and the rest of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club, who fought over who would sit next to him. Just to spite the girls, Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's, to which Sasuke giggled and gazed dreamily at Naruto. The girls started yelling at Naruto, saying things like, "What did you drug Sasuke-kun with, Naruto?!" and "How could you mess with _our_ Sasuke-kun like that?!", and then they all left. Naruto and Sasuke fell back in the grass laughing. Shino pushed up his sunglasses, cool and calm as usual. "Are you guys gonna finish your lunches?"

The boys got back up, still working off their laughing fit, and picked up their chopsticks, barely grabbing their rice. Hinata sat dejectedly in the corner of the shadow, and Neji tried fruitlessly to cheer her up. The brunette then slid back to the other three. "Fate has not been good to Hinata-sama, in regards to Sa-ku-ra."

Hinata glared daggers at her elder cousin, then went back to sulking, the dark cloud now almost visible over her head. "I honestly don't know _what_ she sees in that girl," he said haughtily.

A Chibi scene ensued.

Chibi-Sasuke smirked and pointed at Chibi-Neji with his chopsticks. "That's 'cause you're gay," he deadpanned.

Chibi-Neji's face dropped, and blue lines formed on his forehead as he realized the raven was right. Chibi-Naruto sat next to them, and nodded with his chopsticks still in his mouth.

Hokay, Chibi scene over.

"But that's ok. I understand, because I'm gay, too," Neji's raven-haired friend said, patting him on the shoulder. Neji smiled and Sasuke went back over to his little blond kitsune. Shino, between bites of rice, said, "You know, I feel kinda bad for Hinata. I don't think anyone here understands what it's like to like girls."

Naruto, wrestling with Sasuke in the grass, suddenly popped into chibi-form (taking Sasuke with him), and paused and raised his hand. "I would! But Teme doesn't let me like girls!" he pouted.

Sasuke, on his stomach on Naruto's back, retorted with, "Dobe, it's because you're already in a relationship..."

The cute little kitsune stuck out his tongue at Sasuke and they went back to normal. Shino sat in the shade eating his rice, Neji was still smiling, and Hinata was sulking. That's when _she_ showed up. Her pink hair glistened in the afternoon sun, and her green eyes were closed happily. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, could I talk to you?"

Hinata looked over her shoulder, and quickly turned away, blushing. Sasuke got up off Naruto. "Whaddya want _this_ time?"

"Umm, I just wanted to know if you, like, ya know, wanted to hang out later or something?"

"Can't. Busy."

"With what? Studying? I can understand that, I mean, you're top student and-"

"No, date."

"DATE?! Uhh, wi-with who, Sasuke-kun?"

'THAT BITCH, I'LL KILL HER!!!'

"No one you need to be concerned with. But seeing as you're so intent on finding out, I'll tell you, for the last time. I'm dating Naruto. Give the fuck up."

Sakura died inside at that very moment. "WHAT?!?! NARUTO?!?! THAT LOSER?!?!"

Sasuke crossed his arms smugly and smirked at the girl. "That's right, now what're you gonna do about it? You can't hurt Naruto, that'd just make me hurt you. You could spread the news, but I doubt anyone'll listen, they never do. That'd just get you ostracized for spreading terrible rumors about their 'precious Sasuke-kun.' So it's a win-lose situation, and, you, silly girl, lose."

Sakura left in a huff, tears welling in her eyes. "You didn't have to be so mean about it, Sasuke," came a small voice from somewhere in the shadows. "You made her cry."

Sasuke sat down next to his childhood friend. "Sorry, Hinata-chan, it's just that, that was the only way to get her to listen to me. As infatuated with me as they all are, they never actually listen to anything I say unless I'm really forceful about it, and even then, they don't actually get it, no matter how much I spell it out."

He smiled and patted her on the shoulder. Suddenly, a tall man in a black cloak and white and blue fox mask walked up to the group. "Excuse me, but, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, the principal wants to see you."

The two got up and followed the man into the building, and sat down in the small office. After what seemed like forever, a man with a burn scar on the side of his face ushered them inside a somewhat larger office, where the aging principal sat, his bratty grandson sitting in a chair in front of his desk. The scarred man stood on the left side of the desk. "Please, have a seat."


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sarutobi Asuma, Sai, Sandaime Sarutobi, Yamashiro Aoba © Masashi Kishimoto

AU. The adventures of the Naruto gang in high school. SasuNaru, one-sided HinaSaku, more pairings to come.

"spoken" _"text"_ 'thoughts'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confused, the boys sat down in a couple chairs. "So, as you may or may not know, my grandson is going to be a freshman next year." The man gestured toward the bratty preteen with his head.

"So you want us to show him around the school, right?" the apathetic raven said sharply.

Naruto looked at him, blushing in admiration. "Sasuke-kun, you're so smart!" he gushed.

Sandaime coughed, and the boys snapped to attention. "So, I'll send him to your homeroom Tuesday and you'll spend the day walking him around, showing him what's what, yes?"

"Sure," Sasuke said in a slightly bored tone.

"Wait a minute, you mean I get to get out of classes for a day?" Naruto eagerly asked. When this was answered in the affirmative, he said enthusiastically, "SWEET! I'm in!"

The bell rang and they were dismissed. Walking down the hall hand-in-hand, they walked off to science class. A boy with black hair, who looked almost like Sasuke but with shorter hair that didn't resemble the back side of a duck, sat down in front of the room. "Who's that, Sasuke?" the blond whispered.

"That new kid, Sai. He was home schooled before he came here. I've talked to him. He's really shy, and seems a bit awkward around people."

Sarutobi-sensei walked into the room. Instantly, it smelled like cigarettes, and a couple students started coughing. It was lab day, so the students took out their work. Immediately, Naruto started whining. "Sasuke, I don't get this!"

"O.K., what exactly don't you get?"

"I don't get how we're supposed to figure out the volume of this thing! It won't fit in the cylinder!"

"Well, Dobe, we're given the density, right?"

"Uh-huh..."

"And you got the mass, correct?"

"Actually, Sasuke, I don't know how to use a triple-beam balance..."

The raven sighed at his dense boyfriend. "You're such an idiot," he teased as they walked over to their lab table.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot, Sasuke!" Naruto replied, snuggling up to Sasuke's side.

"Hokay," Sasuke said as they sat down. "You've got our mineral sample, right?"

Naruto placed the shiny object on the metal pad. "Alright, now move the thing on the middle beam."

Naruto moved it and the metal pad went up. "Aaaugh, Sasuke, now what do I do?"

Sasuke sighed again. "Put it back. It's obviously less than 100 grams. Now move this one until it outweighs the mineral, and move it back a step."

"Alright, now what?"

"Start moving this small bit here like you did the others. This one slides, though, so you can get it more accurate."

"Sasuke, it won't stop moving!"

The raven sighed for the third time this period, and stopped the out of control balance before his koi started crying out of frustration. He gently wiped the tears out of Naruto's big, blue eyes, and smiled at him. "It's really nothing to cry over, Naruto..."

The pair was interrupted by the new kid. "Uhm, hi. I'm Sai. Sarutobi-sensei said I should work with you two, since you're the smallest group."

Sai seated himself across from the two. Naruto looked at him dumbly. "Hi! I'm Naruto."

"And I'm Sasuke. We've met before."

Sai smiled. "Nice to meet you, Naruto, Sasuke!"

An awkward silence followed. Naruto wrote down the mass of the object, and set down his pencil. "O.K., Sasuke-teme, now what do I do?"

As Sasuke leaned over to help Naruto work out the problem, Sai wore a puzzled expression on his face. "Doesn't 'Teme' mean 'Bastard?'" he questioned.

Sasuke looked up. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, but that's what Naruto kept calling me back when he first met me, and it just stuck. Nobody really finds it offensive when he calls me that anymore, same as me calling him things like 'Dobe' or 'Usuratonkachi.' They're our special pet names."

Naruto looked at him, astounded. Sasuke never said this much usually. But, then again, their special names _were_ a complicated subject. "_TEME"_ he whined, "How the hell do you figure out what type of mineral this is?!"

Sasuke sighed again and got up to get a scratch plate and a piece of glass. When he returned, Naruto said, "Thank you for sparing your super-genius brain on a half-wit like me, Sasuke-_chaaan_!"

Sasuke blushed. "That's because I love you, Naruto-chan. Now scratch the mineral on these. On the plate, check the color of the mark it leaves behind, and on the glass check to see if there's a scratch."

Sai sat there uncomfortably. "What?" came the irritated reply from the raven.

"Nothing. It's just, since we're gonna be working together, I wanted to get to know you two...so...tell me about yourselves...name, something you like, and something you hate."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I like...uhmm...SASUKE-KOI! And I hate homework."

"Alright...I'm Uchiha Sasuke...I like kompeito...and I hate...annoying fangirls."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with puppy-dog eyes. "Are you saying you like sugar candy more than me?"

"No, Naruto," he said, kissing him on the forehead. "I _love_ you more than all the kompeito in the world!" He turned to Sai. "So, what about you?"

"I'm Sai, and I like...a lot of things. I hate...people who purposely avoid me."

The bell rang, and the boys went to Art class. "If I could have your attention," Yamashiro-sensei said. "I have an announcement to make. We have a student teacher joining us..."


	3. Chapter 3

Yamashiro Aoba, Deidara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, and Aburame Shino© Masashi Kishimoto

iPods © Apple

"The Ballad Of Michael Valentine" © The Killers

AU. The adventures of the Naruto gang in high school. SasuNaru, one-sided HinaSaku, more pairings to come.

"spoken" _"text"_ 'thoughts/mouthing'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I could have your attention," Yamashiro-sensei said. "I have an announcement to make. We have a student teacher joining us. Class, this is Deidara-san."

"Hi," the blond said, smiling. "I'm Deidara, un. I'm from Iwa, and go to college in Hoshii, un. I'm getting a degree in sculpture, un."

He picked up the attendance sheet and read off the names. "...Uzumaki Naruto, un?"

"Here."

"Uchiha Sasuke, un?"

"Hn."

"Hey, do you have a brother named Itachi, un?"

"Yeah," he said bitterly.

"I know him, un! He's one of my best friends!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Joy," he muttered under his breath.

Aoba set the students off. Deidara grabbed a lump of clay and began shaping it into a small bird. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke. "That Deidara guy talks kinda funny, huh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was focused on his painting, trying to ignore the connection to his older brother. "Sure..."

"Teme, are you even listening to me?!"

"No, I'm trying to paint."

Naruto's cheeks puffed up in annoyance. "_Teme..._"

Sasuke pulled the navy blue iPod and turned up the volume, rocking his head slightly to the beat, and continued to paint, dipping his brush into a puddle of deep blue paint and dragging it across the paper. Naruto looked over from his laptop to watch Sasuke paint. He loved watching Sasuke paint. He was so graceful, the way his arm swept across the scene, the way he held his paintbrush. Said raven currently had his eyes half-closed and was elegantly painting the dark sky, moving his head to the beat of his music. His lips silently formed the lyrics:

'Michael plays with stars, ooooh, Soul Sister, won't you take a ride in his car, late to call, when you wanted to be all...Baby, baby, don't be so shy, Rock children, hold your heads up high, in the night, while I try, and tell the ballad of Valentine...'

Naruto smiled and blushed as the clouds moved outside, exposing the sunlight, diffused through the thick, textured glass of the art room windows, which made the painting Uchiha look almost...like...an...Angel. Yes, that's what he looked like, an _angel_. He was snapped out of his admiration by the blond student teacher snapping his laptop shut. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be working, un?"

Naruto snapped to attention. "Uhhh, sorry." Looking at his laptop, he realized, "OH, crap! I forgot to save and Deidara-sensei closed my laptop!"

Sasuke, slightly annoyed, paused his iPod and looked over at his blond boyfriend. Nonchalantly, he opened up the laptop, and held up a single finger to calm Naruto until the laptop monitor turned back on, revealing all Naruto's unsaved data just as he had left it. "You're welcome," he said, turning his iPod back on and going back to his landscape painting.

Naruto looked at him, and deciding it was safe, grabbed him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Sasuke, I love you!"

A glob of grayish-white paint fell to the floor. Naruto let go of Sasuke, who began to paint the church spire with the paint that remained on his brush. "'Love you too, koi."

Sai sat in the corner, sketching a squirrel that was sitting on the outside ledge of the window. A couple girls, supposed to be in gym class, stood outside the window, looking at Sasuke and blushing and giggling, and someone was smoking something in the alcove. Somehow, they didn't scare off the squirrel. That, or it was just too into the sunflower seeds Sai kept feeding it to notice them. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't hear him. He continued to paint the stained-glass windows of the church. Naruto poked him. "Sasuke..."

This time, Sasuke looked over. Naruto pouted, and Sasuke paused his iPod. "Yes, Naruto, what is it?"

"Could you watch this video I made and tell me if it's any good?"

Sasuke smiled and took out his earphones, replacing them with the ones attached to Naruto's laptop. Naruto hit the "play" button on the screen, and his video played. When it finished, Naruto looked up at his boyfriend with big eyes. "So, Teme, what did you think?"

"It was amazing, Naruto, but you could use a different transition here," he said, pointing to a spot on the timeline. "Some sort of a fade or something so it flows better."

As Naruto fixed the minor problem, the girls left, and Shino walked past the window, coughing a little. Sasuke began to put his paints away and walked over to clean his brushes. After the class finished cleaning up, the bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Sasuke was met by another group of girls, who instantly grabbed onto him, leaving Naruto to the side, glaring.


	4. Chapter 4

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Sai, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Mikoto, and Deidara © Masashi Kishimoto

AU. The adventures of the Naruto gang in high school. SasuNaru, one-sided HinaSaku, more pairings to come.

"spoken" _"text"_ 'thoughts/mouthing'

* * *

Naruto glared at the girls that hung off his boyfriend and grabbed Sasuke's hand. The girls looked at Naruto in a mixture of confusion and anger. "Let go of Sasuke's hand!" one shouted.

"No," came the cold response. "How about you all get the fuck off me?"

The girls looked now at the usually silent raven-haired teen in horror. "Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"And soon, so I can go to math."

All the girls slowly let go of the teen except for one. "What the fuck are you still doing here?" he asked brutally.

The girl looked at him shyly. "I have math this period too."

Naruto recognized her. "Hi Bara!"

"Hi Naruto! What are you doing walking with Sasuke-kun?"

"Going to math. What else would I be doing?"

"No, I mean..." her voice dropped to a whisper. "Holding hands?"

The dimwitted blond looked down at his and Sasuke's interlocked hands, and held them up a little, as if to get a better view. "Awww, we _always_ hold hands, don't we, Sasuke-chan?" He ended this query by snuggling up to the apathetic raven's side.

Sasuke responded by smiling and blushing. Bara was still hanging off his shoulders, and slowly slid off with an expression of mixed horror and shock. The boys continued walking normally, and Sasuke stared dreamily at Naruto. Bara curled up into a little ball and slowly withered away as other students, also going to their classes, carefully avoided her. Tsunade and Shizune soon showed up at the scene to take away the withered husk of a girl.

The students filed into the small classroom, and were met by their teacher, visible eye folded into a happy crescent. They groaned as they sat down. If he was this happy, it could only mean one thing. "Test day!" the silver-haired math teacher exclaimed, holding up a small, pink book.

Excitedly, Kakashi passed out the tests. "Hmm? Is Bara-chan not here today?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Wasn't she on your back?"

Sasuke shrugged in response. Another student raised his hand. "I think I saw Bara-san in the hall, Hatake-san! She was all curled up, and Tsunade-san and Shizune-san carried her off."

Kakashi stared at the student, then shrugged and continued passing out papers. Naruto's face fell as he realized the identity of the student: Sai. "Sasuke-teme, he's _everywhere_! And he's kinda creepy, too!"

After all the tests were passed out, Kakashi sat at his desk and put his feet up, continuing his book from where he left off. The pages gave off that hot-off-the-press smell that he loved, especially from Jiraya's books. It was barely ten minutes since Kakashi had passed out the tests when he heard the soft _thunk thunk_ of sneakers on the floor. Looking up, he saw the passive, spiky-haired brunette Aburame Shino already passing in his test. As he made his way back to his desk, Shikamaru opened a sleepy eye. "Overachiever..." he muttered under his breath, just as he was hit with a chalkboard eraser. "Go back to work, Nara."

Shikamaru glared at his teacher. "You wanted it quiet, didn't you? So what should it matter what we do, as long as we're quiet?"

Kakashi gave him the Look. The patented Teacher Look that all teachers learn at teacher school. The "Because I'm the teacher and I said so" Look. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered "Whatever. Arguing is too troublesome..."

And so Kakashi went happily back to his porn. Shikamaru reluctantly picked up his pencil and worked out the problems set before him. After class, Sai caught up with his new "friends." "Hi guys! I didn't know you two had math this period!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Yeah, we do," Sasuke covered for him, voice so dripping with politeness that it was obviously faked. But Sai didn't catch on to this. "So...what's up with Hatake-san? Why does he wear a mask and an eye patch?"

"He claims the eye patch is from his days as a pirate. The mask, however, is up for speculation. Naruto knows the theories."

Naruto looked at Sasuke excitedly. As much as he hated Sai, he loved telling the theories about Kakashi's face mask. "Well, theory one is that he's a devout Jainist, which I highly doubt because I've seen him order meat for lunch a lot. Theory two is that he's so attractive that he has to wear a mask to avoid being one of those teachers that ends up sleeping with their students. That one's a bit more believable. Theory three is the complete opposite. Theory three is that his face was horribly maimed and burned in a car crash or house fire or something, which also explains the eye patch more believably. Theory four is that he's a hypochondriac and doesn't want to catch some horrible disease from breathing the stale school air, but, really, I don't think so. He doesn't have the air of someone obsessed with their health." Naruto smirked. "But I've said too much already. There're other theories out there. You just need to find them yourself."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and the two walked off to their lockers. Outside, they met up with their friends and headed home. "Remember, Sasuke, I'm picking you up at 18.30."

They kissed and parted ways. Sasuke walked into his house. "Kon'nichiwa, Okaasan. Kon'nichi wa, Itachi-o-nii-san."

The teen did a double-take. There on the couch sat none other than his older brother, smirking at him. "Kon'nichi wa, Baka-a-nii-chan."

Sasuke stood there in shock. "Itachi, what are you doing home from college?"

"Internship at the police department for my class. Teacher sent me back to this shit-hole for some reason. I heard some friends of mine got sent here, too."

Sasuke looked at him. "Yeah. I've met one of them. Deidara, he's the student teacher in my art class." He sighed. "But I've gotta go clean up and change."

Itachi looked at him with that Meddling Older Brother glint in his eye. "Ooh, where're _you_ going? Does my baby brother have a hot date?"

Sasuke threw a phone book at his older brother. "If you _must_ know, yes."

"Aww, Sasuke-chan's growing up! What's her name?"

Their mother walked into the room with a plate of fresh onigiri. "Sweetie, don't you remember? Sasuke's gay," she said coolly, setting the platter down on the coffee table.

Itachi smirked, looking almost like he was trying to stifle a giggle. "Alright, then, what's _his_ name?"

"Naruto," he said from halfway up the stairs.

* * *

At around 18.30, a knock was heard at the door. Mikoto opened it, Naruto stood in the doorway, in tight, light blue jeans and a bright orange track jacket with the red Konoha emblem on it. "Sasuke'll be down in a minute, hang on."

Mikoto went to the foot of the stairs. "Sasuke-chan, you're boyfriend's here!"

"Coming!" he called. Sasuke walked down the stairs in tight dark blue jeans with a large hole in one knee, a loose, girl-cut gray t-shirt, and a black choker necklace, smelling of Axe. Itachi looked at him. "Bro, your boyfriend's hot."

Sasuke ignored him and strode over to Naruto. Suddenly remembering that he forgot his wallet, he ran upstairs. Itachi walked over to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "Take good care of Sasuke-baka-a-nii-chan, got it, punk?"

Naruto sweat-dropped nervously. "Alright, I'm ready to go." Itachi dropped Naruto. Sasuke pulled on his shoes and walked out the door with the kitsune.


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Yondaime © Masashi Kishimoto

Chez Délicieux, Cueilleur de Nez, and Chat et Souris © Zwei-chan

AU. The adventures of the Naruto gang in high school. SasuNaru, one-sided HinaSaku, more pairings to come.

Thanks to MizuTsuki17 for her help!

And no, I don't speak a word of French. internet no jutsu

"spoken" _"text"_ 'thoughts/mouthing'

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto headed out of the large Uchiha residence. Outside, there were three cars in the driveway: Sasuke's mom's dark blue compact 4-door; Itachi's black Corvette with the red interior; and Naruto's dad's shiny orange convertible. Naruto opened the passenger-side door to the convertible. Sasuke stepped in and observed, "Hey, Naruto, I didn't know you could drive." 

Naruto sat down in the driver's seat and started the car. "Yeah, well," he said modestly, "I got my permit, and..."

Sasuke ran a finger on the dashboard. "Really? Your dad even let you _touch_ this thing?"

Naruto backed out of the driveway and Sasuke slid back in his seat. "So where're we going tonight?"

"That new French restaurant downtown, Chez Délicieux 1. I hear it's really good!"

--Flashback no Jutsu--

Naruto headed toward the door. His father, reading the newspaper said, "Son, if you want, you can take the convertible."

Naruto looked back at his father and hesitantly took the keys. Just then, Yondaime shot up from his chair and grabbed his son by the collar of his jacket. "AND DON'T YOU DARE SPILL **ANYTHING** ON THE SEATS, GOT IT!!!"

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Yeah, yeah, Dad, I got it...Don't worry!"

--Back to Present--

Naruto pulled into the parking lot and found an empty space. Inside, the Maître d' recognized them instantly and gave them a table. After a few minutes, a man came to their table. "Hello," he said, in a thick French accent. "My name is Cueilleur de Nez 2 and I will be serving you tonight. May I start you off with some drinks?"

"Water's fine, thanks," Sasuke said coolly.

"Yeah, water for me, too."

Cueilleur left briefly and returned with two glasses of water and two menus and left the boys again. Sasuke scanned his menu while sipping his water. Naruto looked at his menu in frustration, turning it in all directions to try to read it. The chef de rang quickly came over. "Is there a problem, monsieur?"

"Yeah...I can't read the menu. Uhmm, what do you recommend?"

"Ah, I will have Cueilleur bring you a dish created by our head chef, Chat et Souris 3!" He turned to Sasuke. "And are you ready to order, monsieur?"

The teen set his menu down. "I'll just have whatever he's having."

After awhile, their waiter returned from the kitchen with two plates and set them down on the table. Naruto poked at the large purple thing on his plate with a fork. "What is it?"

"It is grilled _aubergine_ stuffed with stewed beef, _escargot_, potatoes, carrots and leeks. Monsieur et Souris calls it 'Qu'est-ce Que C'est? 4'"

Sasuke cut a chunk off and popped it into his mouth. Naruto looked at him expectantly. "So," he asked. "Is it good?"

Sasuke chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed and smiled. "Yum!" he exclaimed before diving back into the dish. Naruto poked at it some more and gave it a couple sniffs before deciding it was, in fact, edible. After eating a chunk, he decided, "Needs mustard. Oi, Cueilleur! Could I have some mustard?"

Naruto got his mustard and the boys finished eating. "That was good...but...Sasuke, do you know what _aubergine_ and _escargot_ mean?"

The raven smirked at his boyfriend. "'Aubergine' is eggplant. And 'escargot' is..." He paused dramatically. "_**snails**_."

Naruto started to turn green. "Sasuke, please tell me you're just fucking around! I-it can't _really_ be _snails_, can it? 'Cause that's just gross!"

Sasuke got up and threw an arm around the disgusted hanyou's shoulders. "Naruto, it's not that bad..."

Cueilleur came back and they paid for their meal and left. Outside, they could see it was getting dark. "Hey, Sasuke, wanna get some ice cream and head over to the other side of the lake?"

Sasuke nodded and they hopped in the car and drove off. In the bushes, Hinata, Neji, and Kiba giggled. "Alright, this is perfect!" Hinata exclaimed. "Now we can put our plan into action!"

* * *

1- Délicieux means Delicious. My sister helped me with this one. "Chez" is a word tacked onto French restaurants. If anyone knows what it means, tell me plzkthnx 

2- Cueilleur de Nez means nose picker. I was having fun with the online translator, go away!

3- Chat et Souris means cat and mouse. Again, having fun with the online translator "

4- Qu'est-ce Que C'est? means What is this?


	6. Chapter 6

Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shibi, Aburame Shino © Masashi Kishimoto

AU. The adventures of the Naruto gang in high school. SasuNaru, one-sided HinaSaku, more pairings to come.

Hinata and Neji are incredibly OOC. I be warnin' ya.

"spoken" _"text"_ 'thoughts/mouthing'

Hinata turned to her cousin. "Neji, do you have the fireworks?"

"Hai. They're in the trunk of my car."

A fire lit up in Kiba's eyes. "Alright, then, we'll go get Shino. Let's head out!"

The gang piled into the elder Hyuuga's car and drove to Shino's pale green house. Neji rang the doorbell and they waited for someone to answer the door. As they stood on the porch, a bug crawled up from under the boards. Neji shrieked and leapt into the air, landing in Kiba's arms and clutching onto him in fright. Kiba and Hinata looked at each other, slightly frustrated. "KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!!!" Neji screamed.

Kiba winced and cleaned out his ear with his pinky. Hinata, observing the Aburame's household rule about bugs, picked it up. Smirking, she held it in front of her cousin's face. "See, Neji-kun? It's just an innocent, harmless little bug! It just wants to be your friend!"

Suddenly, the door opened. Shibi, Shino's dad, stood in the doorway. "Hello?"

Hinata put the bug on a pillar and Neji slipped out of Kiba's arms. "Uhmm, we're here to pick up Shino."

Shibi turned around and yelled for Shino. Said brunette calmly came to the door. "Are we going?"

"Would we have come if we weren't?"

"Good point."

Neji opened the door. "C'mon, guys!"

Once again, the gang piled in. Kiba yelled out, "I CALL SHOTGUN!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke bought some ice cream and drove up to the cliff overlooking the lake and the town. Sasuke leaned over the dashboard. "It's so pretty, Naru-chan!"

A sudden breeze ghosted across his pale skin. He leaned back, shivering, and Naruto wrapped his jacket around the Uchiha. They snuggled in closer, keeping each other warm. "Sasuke, I-"

There was a small "boom" on the other side of the lake, and something shot up and made a screaming noise. Sasuke turned quickly. "Wuzzat?!"

The thing exploded in a bright, white light. Two more things shot up, one blue, the other orange. Down at the source, four teens were setting off fireworks. The one with the high-collared jacket went a fetched more fireworks from the back of the long-haired one's car. The one in the tan jacket with the dark bobbed hair cheered as they went off. The canine-like teen was haphazardly setting them off. "Kiba, be careful! You might blow an arm off or something like that!"

"Aww, I'll be fine, Neji. I've been setting off fireworks since I was in diapers!"

He proceeded to light one with a match between his teeth, grenade-style. "Waaahoohoohoo!!" he yelled out into the night air.

The firework shot up in the air, and golden light cascaded down into the water like a fountain. The group found several more of those fireworks and set off a fountain of light, some accentuated by points of crackling white light. At the top of the "fountain" were alternating and mingling explosions of blue and orange. Sasuke and Naruto "oohed" and "aahed" at the display of light. Kiba stuffed a book of matches into his coat pocket and grabbed a firework in his mouth and shimmied up a tall tree. "KIBA!! What in the name of hell are you doing up there?!"

Hinata smiled and set off a few small but loud fireworks. Kiba got to the top of the tree and grabbed the firework out of his mouth. "This one's going high!"

He lit it and quickly chucked it into the night sky. As it exploded in brilliant color, Kiba put his fists on his hips and smirked triumphantly. In the night sky, in brilliant red, was a giant heart. In the center of the heart were the names "Naruto" and "Sasuke." The whole thing illuminated the smoke the other fireworks left behind. Quickly, Naruto whipped out his cell phone and shot a picture of it before it fizzled out. Shino walked up to Neji. "How did you get a firework like that?"

"My uncle knows a guy..."

For the finale, they decided they needed a lot of fireworks almost simultaneously. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba all took off their jackets and used them to carry the remaining fireworks out of Neji's car. As they were walking, a figure appeared in front of them. Neji turned the flashlight upward.

"Hi guys!" the figure said affably.

The group jumped back screaming. "Oh God, not this guy!!" the canine exclaimed.

"H-how did you find us?!" Hinata wailed.

"I just guessed," replied the figure, now identified as Sai.

Kiba turned to Neji. "Can we please strap one of these to his back?! Just _one_?!?!"

"As much as we'd all love to, I'd really rather not get arrested for murder."

Shino looked at Kiba. "How do you even know him? You skip all the time!"

Kiba looked at his stoic friend in terror. "He lives next door to me, man! I've known him since he moved here!!"

The terror tilted his head. "Soo, can I help?"

Neji smiled irately, sweat collecting on his temple, and pushed Sai in the opposite direction that the group was heading in. "U-um, no, that's O.K., we've got it, hehe..."

"Besides, you can't even handle them or we'll all get in big trouble!" Kiba elbowed Shino sharply in the ribs, and he sighed and fetched a paper out of Neji's glove compartment. Kiba pointed to select portions of the document to emphasize his words. "See? It says here that the mayor gives Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino express permission to handle and set off fireworks tonight, and that if we let anyone else, like, even touch them, we could all get busted for it!"

Sai smiled lightheartedly. "How'll they find out?"

Kiba leaned in. "They have ways of finding out." He whispered covertly: "Let's just say, the trees have eyes."

He stood up straight and patted the little creep on the head, grinning. "Now you be a good little boy and run along now, okay?"

Sai just looked at him, then nodded and turned and left. The whole group let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, now let's finish this display!"


	7. Chapter 7

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Tsume, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hiashi, Akamaru, Hyuuga Hanabi © Masashi Kishimoto

Clue © Hasbro (I think...)

Hapi © uhhh idk...

AU. The adventures of the Naruto gang in high school. SasuNaru, one-sided HinaSaku, more pairings to come.

"spoken" _"text"_ 'thoughts/mouthing'

The group set off the remaining fireworks quickly, filling the sky with light and illuminating all the smoke in the air. Each boom shook through the teens' bodies. Sasuke cuddled closer to Naruto, who wrapped an arm around him. "Well," the stoic brunette said to his friends. "That's the last of them."

Kiba got up and dusted his knees off. "Well, then, should we head home? Oh, and Neji, I have to stay at your place tonight. My mom's renovating the house and doesn't want me and Hana around this weekend."

Meanwhile, Sakura set down her phone and flopped on her bed. 'How could Ino think I would lie about something like that?' she wondered. Looking out her window, she caught a glimpse of the last of the smoke from the fireworks. Her mind flashed back a bit, to the large heart that lit up the sky. Sakura got up and walked to her desk. Sighing, she cracked open a book. "Well, better practice my lines..."

Fervently, she scanned the lines for the role of Juliet. Honestly, getting the part wasn't for Sasuke anymore. Sakura was more focused at finally beating Ino at something other than test scores. She brushed her long, pink hair behind her ear. The strands fell back into her face and she glared at them. 'This is so annoying! Why did I ever want my hair long in the first place? - oh yeah.'

Sasuke. The cherry blossom sulked and went back to studying for the audition. Back with the group of friends, Hinata had her feet up on the dashboard of her cousin's car, with her nose buried in the booklet of lines she'd chosen to rehearse for the audition. Kiba was resting his crossed arms on Neji's headrest, babbling on and on about something or another. Shino was silently sitting next to Kiba. Neji pulled up to Shino's house and the stoic entomologist-in-training walked up to his door, waving to his friends. Kiba kept up his incessant chatter. "Dammit, Kiba, I swear, if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to turn around and make you stay at Shino's for the weekend!"

Kiba slunk back into his seat and stopped talking. It wasn't that he didn't like Shino or anything; it was just that Shino was so quiet and stiff, and never did anything fun. Neji and Hinata, on the other hand, always had something fun for him to do. Inwardly, Neji thought 'And Hinata-sama, get your feet off my dashboard!' but couldn't say it because she was from the main branch, and, more importantly, the heiress. Finally, Neji arrived at the gates of the Hyuuga manor. Neji opened his window and pressed a button. "Uncle Hiashi-sama, it's Neji. Hinata-sama and I are back, and Kiba's with us because his mom kicked him out for the weekend."

The three teens waited patiently for Hiashi to open the large gates, and then Neji drove up the long driveway to the garage. Kiba dragged a worn duffel bag out of Neji's trunk. 'How did I miss that?' the long-haired brunette asked himself. The trio parted ways, Hinata going to her large yet under-decorated room in the main branch's house, and Kiba and Neji headed off to Neji's room. Kiba tossed his worn-out grayish-blue duffel bag on the floor and crashed onto a bean-bag chair. Neji disappeared and returned with two glasses of water. An awkward silence soon followed. Neji fidgeted uncomfortably on his bed. 'Is he...blushing?' the canine wondered.

A small white puppy out of the duffel bag, where he had been hiding during the fireworks, and shook his head. Kiba scooped him up. "Hey there, Akamaru! I was wondering where you ran off to!"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a doggy biscuit and gave it to the puppy. Neji scooted over and scratched Akamaru behind the ears. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Neji opened it to let in his cousin, who carried a box in her arm. "Who wants to play Clue?"

"I call Professor Plum!" the normally serious brunette exclaimed.

"Colonel Mustard," Kiba said, raising his hand slightly.

"And I'm Miss Scarlet," Hinata said dramatically.

"I'll be Mrs. White!" her younger sister interjected.

Neji perked his head, having not even noticed his youngest cousin, who had been right behind Hinata the whole time. Hinata took the board out of the box and set it on the floor. Hanabi passed out the game pieces. Neji happily clutched onto his purple peg, and then placed it onto the "Start" position. After the game was set up, Hanabi left, and returned with a couple bowls of Hapi and chips, and her uncle Hizashi with a couple bottles of soda and plastic cups. Hizashi set down the drinks and picked three cards and put them in the small envelope and left. "There," Hanabi said proudly. "Now there's no chance any of us can know what the cards are."

Well into the game, the four were glancing furtively at one another, anxiously awaiting Kiba's move. The Inuzuka led his peg into the kitchen. Carefully looking over his notes, he said, "I think it was Mrs. Peacock, in the study, with the candlestick!"

The other three shuffled through their cards. Hanabi popped into a chibi and triumphantly held up the Candlestick card. Hinata, next to her, slyly showed off the Study card. They turned to Neji, expecting him to have Mrs. Peacock, but he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Then, once everyone was ready to move on to Hanabi's turn, Neji burst out with "Just kidding! Here she is!"

The other three glared at him, obviously annoyed. Hanabi reached into the bowl of Hapi and rolled the die.


	8. Chapter 8

Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Mikoto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU. The adventures of the Naruto gang in high school. SasuNaru, one-sided HinaSaku, more pairings to come.

"spoken" _"text"_ 'thoughts/mouthing' "-other end of a phone conversation-"

Hanabi rolled a 5 and moved into the library. Looking carefully over her cards and notes, she said, "I think it was...Colonel Mustard...in the Observatory, with the lead pipe!"

This time, Hinata held out both the Observatory and Lead Pipe cards, and neither Neji nor Kiba had Colonel Mustard.

Meanwhile, Naruto pulled into the driveway of his house and he and Sasuke got out of the car. Sasuke grabbed his boyfriend's hand and kissed him on the cheek. "That was a lot of fun, Naruto!"

He reached into his back pocket and took out a small box. "I, uh, I got you something..." he said, blushing.

"Happy Anniversary!" he said cheerfully, handing Sasuke the box.

Sasuke opened it and pulled out a glittering sliver locket with a raven etched on the front. Inside were pictures of the two boys. The raven gaped at it in awe, then pulled another box from his own pocket. "And here's your present, Naru-chan!"

Naruto opened his box and pulled out a matching locket in gold, with a fox etched on it. Sasuke sweat-dropped. "Yeah, I, uh...got you the same thing..."

The small blond hugged his boyfriend. Suddenly, the door opened. "You're home already, dear?" Naruto's mother asked, poking her head out the doorway.

Leading Sasuke inside, he waved to his mother. "Hi mom! Is it alright if Sasuke stays here for awhile?"

She ruffled her son's hair. "Of course, dear! You know Sasuke's always welcome here!"

Sasuke smiled. "Hey dad, we're home!" Naruto yelled as the boys flopped down on the oversized black leather couch.

Minato walked in from the kitchen and leaned on the doorway. "It's been one year already, huh, guys?"

Kushina gushed. "I know! I can't believe it!" The redheaded kitsune's wide eyes sparkled. "I still remember your first date!"

Naruto blushed and scratched at the back of his head, and Sasuke laughed, blushing as well. "Mo-om!"

Suddenly, Sasuke's cell phone rang. "Hello," he answered as he flipped it open.

"-Sasuke, it's your mother. Where are you right now?-"

"I'm at Naruto's house, why?"

"-Well, don't stay up too late. We've got to pick up your dad from the airport tomorrow morning!-"

Sasuke's face fell. 'How could I have forgotten?' "Alright mom," he responded, closing his phone.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke hung his head and rubbed his temples.

"My dad's coming home..."

The Uzumaki family looked concernedly at each other as Naruto tried to comfort Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Orochimaru, Hoshigaki Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Pein © Masashi Kishimoto

AU. The adventures of the Naruto gang in high school. SasuNaru, one-sided HinaSaku, more pairings to come.

Sasuke gets really emo in this chapter, just a warning.

"spoken" _"text"_ 'thoughts/mouthing' "-other end of a phone conversation-" imagined/hypothetical situation

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Uzumaki family looked at each other concernedly as Naruto tried to comfort Sasuke. "You know how he feels about my sexuality, what am I going to do?!" Sasuke whined.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll go with you tomorrow!" Naruto offered.

Sasuke looked up at his boyfriend. "Really? Mean it?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course!" He turned to his mother. "Hey, mom, can I stay at Sasuke's house tonight? I promise I'll be good!"

Kushina giggled a little. "Alright, dear, do you want me to drive you over there?"

The blond han'you nodded. "Yes, mommy," he said childishly.

Mikoto met them in the driveway as they arrived. "Mom?" Sasuke asked. "Is it alright if Naruto comes with us tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Of course it is, hon. Is Naruto coming inside?"

Naruto grinned at her as he climbed out of the car. "Yeah!"

As they walked inside, Itachi looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Smirking, he said, "Gettin' lucky, ototo? Just make sure you can walk tomorrow..."

Sasuke ignored his older brother and continued up the stairs, followed closely by Naruto. Once they were safe in Sasuke's room, Sasuke sighed dejectedly. Naruto kissed him on the cheek as he walked into his bathroom to get ready for bed. When he finished brushing his teeth, something shone on the counter and caught his eye. Sasuke's heart raced as he reached for the rogue razor blade lying on the counter. Suddenly, his hand stopped. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself. "Sasuke, you done in there?"

Sasuke turned his head and gasped. 'T-that's right...I promised him...I promised him I wouldn't cut myself anymore!' Clutching at his shirt, he imagined how Naruto would react if Sasuke cut himself.

Tears fell from Naruto's big, blue eyes as he clutched Sasuke's hands, exposing bloody wrists. "Sasuke...you promised me!" He shook his head, clearing the image from his mind. 'No...I don't want to make him cry like that again...' Tossing out the razor blade, he left the bathroom and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto looked at him when he felt tears on his shoulder. "You were thinking about doing it again, weren't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled away and nodded, tears filling his midnight eyes. "You didn't...did you?"

This time Sasuke shook his head vigorously. "I didn't, I wouldn't! I promised!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's forearms and examined his wrists. Finding nothing but ancient scars, he smiled sweetly and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I'm proud of you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed as Naruto skipped off to the bathroom. Lightly fingering his forehead, he flopped down and fell asleep. Naruto walked out of the bathroom in his pajamas and nightcap. He put his hands on his hips. "_Teme..._" he seethed. "Move over!"

Sasuke just mumbled a little and rolled onto his back. Sleeping, he had the face of an angel, and a little drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth, which, at least to Naruto, made him look more innocent. Placing a hand on Sasuke's chest, he pulled the blankets out from under him, and jumped on the bed next to Sasuke, pulling up the covers over both of them in the process. Sasuke rolled back over onto his side and wrapped his arms around Naruto, who kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, Sasuke...we'll face tomorrow together."

It was around three in the morning when Itachi broke into his brother's room. "Nii-chan..." he said, poking Sasuke's forehead.

"Nnngh..." came the sleepy response.

Itachi continued poking Sasuke, until he rolled over, hiding Naruto from Itachi. "Mine!" he asserted in his sleep.

Itachi chuckled. "Nii-chan, I'm not after your little boy-toy, now get up. There's people you need to meet."

Sasuke groaned. "Can't it wait 'till morning?"

Itachi grabbed his younger brother by the wrist and dragged him out of bed, Sasuke still clutching Naruto like a teddy bear. "Not really!"

Naruto clutched Sasuke's shirt and whined sleepily, and Sasuke secured him in his one free arm. Downstairs, the boys rubbed their eyes and yawned, waking up. In the living room, sprawled over the couches and chairs was a group of strange-looking people. Itachi began introducing them. The redhead with the puppets was Sasori; the androgynous blond was introduced as Deidara; the spiky-haired kid in the orange mask was identified as Tobi; the creepy-looking pale man was Orochimaru; the tall, blue shark-man was called Kisame; the strange black-and-white plant guy was introduced as Zetsu; the one with the short silver hair and the odd necklace was named Hidan; the strange man next to him was Kakuzu; there was a shadowy, amber-haired man with multiple facial piercings who was identified as Pein; and a girl- the only one in the group- with a large origami flower in her blue hair, called Konan. Orochimaru eyed Sasuke. "Kukukuku," he laughed. "Who's this, Itachi, I've never seen him before..." he said smoothly, with a hint of seduction in his voice.

/Orochi-vision/

Moonlight spilled onto Sasuke's slim figure. His t-shirt clung loosely to his delicate shoulders, and a light blush dusted his porcelain-pale cheeks as he rubbed sleep out of his slanted, coal-black eyes. Obviously attracted, Orochimaru lowered his head and licked his lips.

/Orochi-vision/

Itachi slapped his pale friend on the back of the head. "Let me warn you once. Don't lay a finger on my little brother."

Orochimaru rubbed the back of his head, and by the time he looked back up, the object of his desire was gone. Sasuke had dragged Naruto back upstairs to finish sleeping. "Your brother's friends are weird," Naruto yawned, cuddling into Sasuke's chest and shoulder.

Sasuke, half-asleep, nodded in response.


	10. Chapter 10

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Mikoto, Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, Pein, Akatsuki, Tobi, Hidan, Konan, Zetsu, Uchiha Fugaku © Masashi Kishimoto

AU. The adventures of the Naruto gang in high school. SasuNaru, one-sided HinaSaku, more pairings to come.

Naruto can't remember names well when he hears them at three in the morning while he's mostly asleep.

And no, PeinKonan is NOT implied. Maybe Pein with a crush on Konan, but definitely NOT PeinKonan.

And I never could imagine Fugaku to be all that supportive if either (or both) of his sons turned out gay. I just can't. 'Cause he's a jerk-face.

And Tobi acts like a retard. Enjoy.

"spoken" _"text"_ 'thoughts/mouthing' "-other end of a phone conversation-" imagined/hypothetical situation

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke were soon awakened by Mikoto frantically scrambling around. "Boys, boys, wake up and get dressed! We've got to get to the airport!"

Sasuke grumbled and kicked the blankets off the bed. Stomping around, he threw some clothes at his sleeping boyfriend and shut himself in the bathroom. Uchiha Sasuke was definitely not a morning person. But a nice hot shower always seemed to help him. Naruto, meanwhile, woke up and started exchanging his pajamas for the clothes Sasuke threw at him. He was in the middle of pulling on his shirt, when he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he called.

Through the door (and Orochimaru's twisted psyche), Naruto's voice sounded much like what he had caught of Sasuke's earlier. Gushing, he threw open the door, and froze in horror. "You-you're not Sasuke-kun!!"

The blond han'you continued pulling on his shirt and stood up. "Of course I'm not." As he pulled his jeans on, he finished, "He's in the shower right now. If there was something you needed to tell him, I could take a message."

"No, never mind," the snake-man sighed, defeated. As he turned to leave, however, thoughts of Sasuke in the shower invaded his head and he walked down the hall drooling. The actual Sasuke, meanwhile, exited the bathroom in a t-shirt and jeans, his bitchy attitude decreased somewhat. "Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto called, pulling on a pair of orange socks. "Itachi's friend, Oro-shi-something was looking for you!"

Sasuke grabbed his boyfriend by the wrist and led him downstairs. "I'll deal with that guy later. Let's get breakfast."

When they came downstairs, they found Mikoto screaming at Itachi, who was sprawled over one of the couches, half-asleep. "Why aren't you dressed yet?! We're gonna be late!!"

Itachi opened one eye. "I'm 18, mom, I don't _have_ to go. I can do what I want."

Mikoto put her hands on her hips. "Itachi, you came back to this house when you were sent to Konoha, and as long as you're under my roof, you have to follow my rules!"

Itachi sighed and got up to get dressed. As he was walking into the bathroom, he looked back at his friends. "You guys are going, too. If I have to suffer through this, so do you guys."

Orochimaru gushed. "Does this mean I get to hang out with Sasuke-kun?"

A muffled voice came form the bathroom. "NO! Stay away from him!"

After everyone was dressed and had eaten, the next task was deciding who would ride with who. Pein could take most of the Akatsuki in his black and red Hummer, and Itachi could take the others in his little Corvette. Mikoto, Sasuke, and Naruto piled into the blue compact, and Orochimaru tried to follow but was stopped and herded into the Corvette by Itachi. Soon, shouts were heard from inside the Hummer.

"Hidan, your elbow is jammed into my pancreas."

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will drive!"

"EEK! Who's hand is on my boob?!"

"No, Tobi is not driving!"

"Then Tobi calls shotgun!"

"Zetsu, did you _have_ to bring that cactus with-OUCH!"

You get the picture. Everyone else sweat-dropped. Mikoto called to them. "I can fit one more person in the back of my car!"

Konan wrestled her way out of the Hummer. "Thank you so much!" she said.

Pein stretched an arm out the window. "Konan, wait-awww..."

Tobi wiggled excitedly in the passenger seat. "Leader's got a girlfriend, leader's got a girlfriend!"

A vein popped on Pein's forehead. "I do not! Just shut up so I can drive."

At the airport, Pein jumped out of the Hummer and slammed his door shut, obviously pissed. "Goddamn it, Tobi, if I hear one more thing about WHEELS and BUSES I'm gonna run you over!"

Tobi, blissfully unaware of his angered leader, skipped into the airport building, followed by everyone else who had come. "Mom," Sasuke whined. "I don't feel so good..."

Mikoto kissed her son on the forehead. "You're just nervous, honey. Don't worry, it'll be fine!"

Sasuke's eyes darted to the floor and he squeezed Naruto's hand tighter. Mikoto pulled a sign out of the trunk of her car, which said "Uchiha" on it and had the family's crest. She held it up and waited for her husband. Soon after, Fugaku found them, and pulled his wife into a tight hug and kissed her. Then he congratulated Itachi on making it into Hoshii University, but eyed his friends suspiciously. "Itachi, who are your friends?"

"I met them at college. We're all really close," he replied distantly.

Fugaku started leading the large group out to the parking lot, when he heard a sound. Sasuke had cleared his throat to grab his father's attention. "Oh, Sasuke! I'm sorry, I must've gotten too excited," he offered. Then, he noticed whose hand his youngest son was holding. "Who's this, Sasuke?"

Mikoto smiled and placed her hands on Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders. "Honey, you remember Naruto, the mayor's son, right?"

"Yeah," he said gruffly. "What about him?"

She nudged Sasuke a little. "H-he's my boyfriend, Dad," Sasuke said hesitantly.

Fugaku got quiet. The ride home was spent in awkward silence, and the only break from it Sasuke got was when Naruto was dropped off at his house and Sasuke walked him to the door. Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'm sure your dad'll get used to it."

They kissed goodbye and while Fugaku tried to ignore them, he was silently fuming in his seat. Mikoto looked at him, and then at Sasuke, with a concerned look on her face. Konan sat in the backseat staring blankly out the window, with her hands jammed in her pockets. Sasuke got back in the car. He and his father avoided looking at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Akamaru, Uchiha Itachi, Akatsuki © Masashi Kishimoto

AU. The adventures of the Naruto gang in high school. SasuNaru, one-sided HinaSaku, more pairings to come.

Neji gets back in character (for a little while, at least)...Kiba, I fear, isn't entirely himself, but I blame his boredom.

And oh my, is this NejiKiba I spy? (lol, I rhymed! -shotdeadshotdeadshotdead-)

"spoken" _"text"_ 'thoughts/mouthing' "-other end of a phone conversation-" imagined/hypothetical situation

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got out of the car, Mikoto pulled Sasuke aside. "Sasuke, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Sasuke looked at his mother and nodded. "Honey, your father loves you very much; it's just that he, well, isn't too happy with the way you've turned out."

The teen snorted and crossed his arms. "You mean he's a small-minded prejudiced homophobe?"

Mikoto sighed. "Sasuke, don't say things like that, especially not about your father."

"But it's true."

"Sasuke, I'll try to talk to your father about this, but I want you to try talking to him, too."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine," he said, heading inside.

Fugaku and Sasuke sat awkwardly in the living room. Fugaku read the newspaper, while Sasuke angrily twiddled his thumbs. Sasuke looked up at his father again. "Dad," he repeated; he'd been saying that for the past half-hour.

But Fugaku just turned the page and continued reading the paper and Sasuke went back to twiddling his thumbs for another few minutes. "Dad, please! Listen to me!"

Silence again. "Dad, why won't you listen?"

Mikoto called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

Sasuke leapt up and grabbed a plate of food. "I'm going to my room."

When the door audibly slammed closed, Mikoto sat on the couch next to her husband. "Fugaku, why won't you listen to Sasuke? You know it's driving him insane!"

Fugaku put down the newspaper and sighed. "I just...I thought we raised him better, Mikoto! What did we do wrong?"

"Fugaku," his wife responded, anger hinting her voice. "We didn't do anything wrong, it's just the way he turned out! Nothing we could've done would've changed it! But still, Sasuke's a decent human being, and he deserves respect!"

///////the Hyuuga household needs love now\\\\\\\

Kiba flopped down on Neji's bed. "Man, I'm bored," he moaned.

Neji's eye twitched at the clear disregard for his personal space. Placing his hands on his hips, he sighed. "Well I'm sorry you haven't gotten to play 'Hitman,' but it seems like we just haven't had any need to have anyone whacked this weekend."

The canine boy rifled around in some stuff and came out with a pad of paper and two pens. "How about we play Tic-Tac-Toe, then?"

Neji crossed his arms and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I'm not too fond of that game."

"I Spy?"

"I Spy something that needs to shut up," Neji responded coolly.

"Aw, come on," Kiba whined. "Well, Neji, what do you want to do?"

Neji thought for a moment, about all the things he possibly wanted to do. When those thoughts suddenly included the loudmouthed dog-boy, he shook his head, trying to hide the blush he knew defiled his pale face. 'Neji's acting strange,' Kiba thought. "Neji? Are you okay?" Kiba asked innocently, trying to place a hand on Neji's wildly swinging shoulder in attempt to calm him down.

At that point, Neji couldn't take it anymore and passed out. Kiba, gleeful that he found something to do, hoisted Neji up onto his bed and left to get cold compresses, followed by his loyal puppy Akamaru. They returned, and Akamaru started licking Neji's face. Neji sputtered awake, and smiled weakly at Akamaru and scratched him behind the ears. "Neji!" Kiba yelled happily. "You're awake! I didn't need to call the hospital!" Thinking quickly, he added, "But just to be on the safe side, what day is it?"

"It's Saturday, you idiot," Neji deadpanned, then smiled and laughed a little.

Kiba laughed, too, but then got serious. "Neji...you've been acting weird lately...is everything alright?"

Just then, Itachi walked in the front door. Fugaku turned his head. "Where have you been?"

Itachi glanced at his father, the turned back toward his coat, which he was removing. "Out."

"With who?"

Itachi looked at his father. "Friends," he said as the door swung open, revealing the Akatsuki. "And they're staying here for awhile."

Mikoto nodded and got off the couch, relinquishing the living room to Itachi and his friends. "Fugaku, Itachi's room's too small for all of them, they're staying in the living room."

"But-"

"We'll finish talking in our room," Mikoto interrupted, nearly dragging her husband off the couch.


End file.
